


Never have I ever

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, dirty never have i ever, drunk never have i ever, mentions of deepthroating, mentions of first kiss, mentions of kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Steve Rogers -Captain America- isn't as innocent as Tony thinks he is, and that's proven through a game of dirty 'Never have I ever'





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyFrickenBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyFrickenBarnes/gifts).



> I wrote this fic from a prompt that I recieved from 'Kthomp7990' and I really hope I wrote up to their expectations :)
> 
> ' fics where the other avengers underestimate how snarky/kinky/experienced Steve is just bc of the Cap title and he proves them wrong are the fucking best omfg.'

Prompt: where the other avengers underestimate how snarky/kinky/experienced Steve is just bc of the Cap title and he proves them wrong 

 

“We should play Never have I ever”

“What?” “Boring” Natasha and Steve talk at the same time, the redhead’s facial expression showing disdain while Steve’s had that confused innocent puppy look. Tony just snorted while Bucky chuckled, pulling Steve closer to him. Bucky was sitting on the couch while Steve had decided to sit on the floor and lean against the couch between Bucky’s legs. The blond supersoldier hummed softly and leaned back againt Bucky, resting his head back against Bucky’s thigh so he could see the brunet.

“C’mon Stevie, you remember Never have I ever, we had it back in the 30’s”

Steve huffed and pouted up at the brunet. “Buck, that was only ever played at parties, and you know I was never really invited to those things, not willingly anyway”. Steve knew that on some occasions when they were younger, if Bucky was invited to a classmate’s party and Steve wasn’t, he would either threaten or persuade that person to invite the tiny, frail blond, but the party was always awkward so he would leave early.

“It doesn’t matter that you haven’t played it, all that matters is that it isn’t boring” Tony spat out, glaring halfheartedly at Natasha who just rolled her eyes. “Especially when I add the special bit where it’s dirty never have I ever”

A slow cat like grin appeared on Natasha face even as Bruce and Steve groan and Bucky just rolls his eyes, his fingers tangling in Steve’s hair. Clint didn’t have a reaction because he couldn’t even hear the team’s conversation. The archer had turned off his hearing aids and was in the adjoining kitchen making coffee. Natasha quickly and effortlessly made a paper airplane and launched it at the archer’s back, the plane’s sharp point hitting Clint right on the back of his neck.

“Hey!” Clint protests as he turns around, a mug of coffee in one hand. “What was that for?”

Natasha just taps her ears and Clint rolls his eyes before switching his hearing aids on. “Alright, I can hear you all now, what’s going on?”

“We’re playing – dirty never have I ever” Bruce contributed, flushing slightly at the idea.

“Oh, alright” Clint was unperturbed as he walked back towards the living area, vaulting over the back of an armchair and curling into it without spilling a drop of coffee. “Sweet, I finally got did that move without falling off the chair or spilling coffee in my lap! Natasha, did you see that?”

Natasha chuckles and nods, looking fondly at Clint. “Yeah, Clint, I saw”

“Alright, enough lovey dovey stuff” Tony muttered, springing up and grabbing a variety of liquor bottles and glasses for everyone present, putting them all in the center table. “C’mon, everyone needs to be at least a little bit tipsy before we play, makes it more fun, and people, you have to drink if you’ve done something someone hasn’t.

“But, Tony – “ Steve’s words cut out and replaced with a yelp when Tony chucks him a large silver flask.

“I got you covered, Popsicle. That’s Thor’s Asgardian mead that he left behind for you. I expect you to be ‘lying face down on the floor’ drunk because of your ‘virgin’ nature”

Steve rolled his eyes and blushed slightly before smiling slightly as he examines the silver flask which was engraved with beautiful engravings of mystical Asgardian animals. Due to the serum, he couldn’t get drunk off the regular alcohol made on Earth unless he chugged six bottles of Natasha’s strongest vodka which only gave him a buzz that lasted him only 10 minutes or so, while the Asgardian mead actually got the blond drunk like Earth alcohol would do to a normal person.

After five minutes, everyone had a drink in their hand and within another 20 minutes of chatting and drinking, they were all relatively drunk, with the exception of Bruce who didn’t like to drink enough to get him drunk, the brown haired scientist cautious about triggering a hulk who would be more dangerous if Bruce was drunk.  
“Alright, Brucey, since you’re the least drunk, you’ll go first” Tony grinned, gesturing at Bruce to go on. The scientist shrugged and nursed his empty whiskey glass in his hand

“Um, Never have I ever had my first kiss with someone of the same sex?” Bruce said hesitantly, looking at Tony for approval of the question. Tony pouts but nods his approval.

“A boring question but alright for the start I guess” Tony hums thoughtfully, no one noticing that the only people who drank were Bucky and Steve who grinned at each other. “Alright, Archer boy, you’re next”

“Um” Clint fiddled with the hearing aid in his left ear as he thought of something. “Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same sex”

“Oohoo, now it’s getting a little bit interesting” Tony grinned at the question, and everyone but Clint and Bruce drank. “Wait, Capsicle, why are you drinking?”

“He’s dating me, Stark” Bucky growled in annoyance, his storm grey eyes flashing but calms down when Steve gently stroked his calf with one hand, humming softly.

“It’s alright, Buck” Steve said placidly, smiling politely at Tony who had flushed slightly at his ignorance. “Who’s next?”

“I’ll go” Tony says quickly, obviously trying to save face. “Never have I ever had sex more than three times in one day”

Tony’s jaw dropped when Steve smiled sheepishly and took another gulp of his drink along with Bucky who was smirking at Tony.

“Wait – what?” Tony was definitely drunker that everyone thought because he looked like he was speechless which was unusual for him. “Five times?” he blurts out but Steve just chuckles and shakes his head. 

“It’s not your turn, Tony” he says with a faint smirk on his lips as he looks at Natasha, the blond supersoldier also getting a bit tipsy and thus a bit more playful and teasing. “Your turn, Natasha?”

“Sure” Natasha replies smoothly, looking completely sober despite having nearly half a bottle of vodka. “Never have I ever been fisted”

Bruce splutters and flushes to the tips of his ears, earning an amused smirk from the red head. Tony took a drink and his eye twitched when both soldiers took another drink.

“Oh, for fucks sake, really?”

“We aren’t prudes, Stark” Bucky retorts as he rolls his eyes and Steve snickers. “Go on, Stevie, your turn”

“Hmm, alright” Steve hums as he thinks, before tilting his head back and smirking at Bucky. “Never have I ever been tied up with the shibari technique”

Bucky flushed and he has to shift and adjust his pants as he takes a gulp. He looked around to see that Natasha was smirking at him and he groans softly.

“Whatever” he grunts out, although he knew that his reaction pleased Steve because the blond simply kissed the inside of his knee through his tight jeans. “Never have I ever been giving a lapdance”

He smiles when Steve hums thoughtfully under his breath as the blond takes a drink, along with Tony and Natasha. Tony didn’t seem so bothered when Bucky hadn’t done something sexual, it was only Steve’s sexual prowess that he was getting bothered by.

“Alright, Bruce’s turn again” Clint announced, looking at Bruce who shrugged.

“Oh, jeez, I don’t know, guys”

“C’mon, Brucey bear, anything, anything at all” Tony persuaded, and Bruce sighed. “I – alright. Never have I ever had sex - in a military base”

Tony snickers and grins, taking a gulp of alcohol, along with Natasha, Steve and Bucky.

“Who are you and what have you done with America’s golden boy, Captain America” Tony sneered after nearly choking on the alcohol he had just swallowed once he realised that Bucky and steve had drank, but Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“Just because I’m Captain America doesn’t mean I’m sin free” Steve explains with a sigh. “Surely we’ve played enough of this for you to realise that?”

Tony scowls and turns to Clint. “Your turn”

Clint grins at Tony’s scowl and shrugs as he pours vodka into his cup of coffee and drinks it. “Well, never have I ever had sex while I was drunk”

Steve grinned and both supersoldiers drank much to Tony’s annoyance. “Fine, whatever. Never have I ever had sex while I was high”

Steve’s face flushed red and even went down his neck as he sheepishly took another sip of his drink, now moderately drunk. Tony just blinked at him, looking like he was five and someone told him that Santa wasn’t real.

“You’ve gotten high!?”

“Okay, firstly, I never got high on purpose!” Steve said defensively, waving a hand at Bucky and looking back at him. “Right, Buck? I never did it on purpose”

“He’s right, he never got high on purpose. It’s just that back in the 40’s, heroin tablets and even syrup became the cheapest asthma medicine in the US” Bucky explained, his words only slightly slurred from the alcohol he had already consumed. “It made little tiny Steve as high as a kite”

Bucky was grinning as he reminisced a younger, skinnier steve with slurred words and pupils that were blown wide, his fingers tangling in Steve’s hair. The blond hummed and leaned his head against Bucky’s thigh, content with Bucky’s fingers and the buzz that he was feeling.

Tony scoffed and turned to Bruce who nodded thoughtfully. “He’s right, Tony, that’s just what they used back then. They were obviously together by that time”

“Oh yeah” Steve hummed happily, fingers tracing patterns onto Bucky’s clothed calf. “We were definitely together. Very, very close quarters, we even shared a bed –“ Bucky’s hand slaps down over Steve’s mouth, making the blond hum in defeat.

“Doll, I’m saving you from any embarrassment, s’all” Bucky hummed, slowly removing his hand once Steve nodded. “Only a couple more then we’ll head back to our floor”. Steve nods in agreement, humming softly as he rests heavily against Bucky’s legs which made the brunet grin. Steve would always be a lightweight no matter his body type.

“Alright, never have I ever passed out from an orgasm” Natasha calls out, her eyes flicking to Bruce who had gone red again. Only Tony and Bucky drink, and Steve would have also taken a gulp but the blond was practically asleep, the Asgardian mead flask almost empty in his hand.

“I’m guessing Steve is passing this one” Bucky snickers, bending over at the waist to talk close to Steve's ear. “Baby, want to pass your turn to me?”

“Yeah, sure” Steve hummed, his nose pressing to Bucky’s inner thigh. “Whatever you want, Buck”

Bucky smiles and looks up, thinking. “Never have I ever choked while deepthroating someone” 

Bucky grinned when the only person to drink was Tony, a dark and drunken scowl on his face. Bucky then set his empty glass down on the table and grabbed Steve under the armpits so he could haul him up and set him on his feet. The blond groans but clings to Bucky, swaying back and forth on his feet.

“Really is a lightweight” Natasha comments, an amused glint in her eyes. Bucky chuckles and nods, gently leading Steve away.

“He sure is. Come on, Stevie, let’s get you to bed, yeah?”

Steve just hums and nods, his bleary eyes blinking open and locking on Bucky. Then a grin appeared on his face and he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tony.

“Hey Stark! Here’s your proof that we drunk fuck!”

Tony’s indignant scoff and everyone else’s laughter followed the two supersoldiers out of the living room and into the lift. When the doors closed behind him, Bucky raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the blond who was still leaning heavily against him.

“Oh, so we’re going to drunk fuck, hmm?” Bucky said teasingly, grinning, and he let out a soft moan when Steve shoved him against the lift wall, his large hands clumsily pinning Bucky’s hands above his head and locking their lips together, pushing his tongue past Bucky’s lips and licking into his mouth, transferring the taste of Asgardian mead into Bucky’s mouth which made the brunet feel drunker than he already was.

“Yeah” Steve murmured breathlessly against Bucky’s lips. “We’re going to drunk fuck. You have other plans?”

“No”


End file.
